dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield Lynns (New Earth)
New Earth Garfield Lynns, alias Firefly, was originally a pyrotechnic expert for motion pictures, but became a victim of Gotham's severe poverty and turned to crime, displaying signs of pyromania. Lynns was captured by Batman and Robin after his first robbery. Lynns grew up at the St. Evangelina Home for Orphans. He had a sister, Amanda, who was very different from him. Garfield was a problem child, which was the reason nobody wanted to adopt him. As an adult, Lynns took up arson as a hobby, but it soon turned to an obsession; he believed he could see visions in the flames. Inspired by actual fireflies, he built a suit and became a professional arsonist. Early in his criminal career, Firefly became the protégé of Killer Moth, looking to duplicate the success of crime-fighting duo Batman and Robin. The alliance fell apart when Killer Moth realized the full extent of Firefly's madness and feared for his well-being. Knightfall Firefly escaped from Arkham along with all the other inmates after Bane destroyed the asylum's walls. Firefly created a new suit with wings that would help him glide above the fire and protect him as well. Firefly was obsessed with the places he couldn't go as a child and decided to burn them. His first target was Elmo's Pier, which he burned to the ground and he escaped after Batman arrived at the place. His second target was the Majestic Theater and once again Batman located him and tried to stop the madman. However, both of them fell down to the fire and Batman was forced to let Firefly go in order to save their lives. At his third target, the Gotham Zoo, Batman arrived again and their fight ended up on a bridge where Batman captured Firefly and left him hanging off of the structure. Road to NML In a later attempt to burn Gotham to the ground under Nicholas Scratch's instructions, Firefly was horribly burned when a chemical factory he set erupted in an explosion and his gasoline reservoir spilled all over his body. Ninety-percent of his body was burned, and he began his recovery in Blackgate Prison. War Games Some time later, in the midst of the confusion created by a gang war that erupted in Gotham, Firefly was hired by Penguin and he was able to start his arson attacks around Gotham. Firefly was present at the massive criminal gathering at Robinson Park and was one of the first criminals to spot and attack Batman. After the battle at the park, Firefly went to the Escabedo Cartel's main building on the East Side. He was looking for someone in the building when Nightwing appeared and attacked him. Both started to fight and soon they were on the streets, where some police officers tried to stop them. Nightwing knocked Firefly and left him unconscious, ready to be arrested by the police. He fought Catwoman in Gotham City over a diamond before Batman turned up. Although an epic battle between the Secret Society and the Justice League ensued, Firefly was knocked out and stayed down during the entire battle. -119 Firefly was among the numerous heroes and villains slain by the O.M.A.C.s during the activation of The OMAC Project, though he later resurfaced during the Battle of Metropolis. Battle for the Cowl After the Black Glove's failed attempt to destroy Batman, all the inmates from Arkham Asylum were transferred to Blackgate until Arkham was completely decontaminated. On their way back to Arkham, the vehicles that transported the inmates were assaulted by a new Black Mask, who freed the inmates, blew up the asylum, and forced them to join his army. Firefly was among the inmates who joined Black Mask's group. Firefly was essential in Black Mask's plan and he teamed up with Adam Bomb to blow up part of the GCPD Headquarters. Later, he joined Killer Croc and Poison Ivy to destroy one of Penguin's warehouses. Afterwards, following Black Mask's plan, Firefly attacked Penguin while he was traveling on a car convoy. Firefly would have succeeded in killing Penguin were it not for the interference of Catwoman. By the time Firefly got rid of her, Penguin had already escaped. Firefly followed his own agenda inspired on the chemicals that Black Mask used on him by inserting chips in Gothamites and making them burn. | Powers = | Abilities = * * :Firefly is an expert in pyrotechnics and explosives. * : Lynn's built his own equipment and jetpack. | Weaknesses = * : Firefly suffers from Pyromania, an impulse control disorder in which he deliberately starts fires in order to relieve tension or for gratification. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Jetpack: He carries himself around on a custom made jet pack and has wings on it to manipulate where he is planning on flying to. | Weapons = | Notes = * In his Pre-Crisis appearances, Firefly utilizes tricks using colored lights in his crimes. It is not until after the Crisis on Infinite Earths event that he becomes a pyromaniac. | Trivia = * Lynns is one of very few people to have spent time in both Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum. * 90% of his body was covered in burn scars after a failed arson attempt. However, in later appearances, his skin and hair are normal looking, as if he had never suffered any accident. | Links = | Wikipedia = Firefly (DC Comics) | DC = None | Recommended = * Batgirl: Year One * Batman: Streets of Gotham #1 and #2 }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members